Do Seu Lado
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Seu amor pode estar do seu lado", e há pessoas que são cegas demais para perceberem isso... deixem reviews! (fic dos marotos)
1. Default Chapter

**Me chamo Alannis Figg.**

**Hoje, tenho trinta e seis anos de idade, já passei pôr muita coisa, já sofri muitas perdas, mas há uma que ainda dói. Há uma lembrança que ainda permanece mais viva que as outras nesta mente perdida no tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ligada...**

**Em breve, não estarei mais aqui. Sou a única que restou, hoje escondida, hoje fugindo dos próprios medos e da ausência que, de uma forma inexplicável, é a própria presença. Mas em breve não estarei mais aqui. Em breve, irei deixar esses esconderijo onde passei quinze anos de exílio e vou voltar, mostrando que não estou morta, que quem morreu foi ele. **

**Hoje, sou apenas a sombra do que já fui. Pouco da alegria contagiante que um dia existiu dentro de mim ainda resta. Só resta a dor e a saudade. **

**Sou uma sombra da garota alegre, divertida, pentelha e engraçada que um dia eu já fui. Hoje, tenho o coração sem alguns pedaços, pois tantos pedaços eu dei às pessoas que amava e não recebi nada em troca. O que dói não é nem tanto a falta do pedaço, mas a falta da pessoa. Levaram um pouco de mim com eles.**

**Hoje, sinto minha mão tremer sobre esse papel enquanto digo que irei contar toda minha história, palavra pôr palavra, sorriso pôr sorriso, lágrima pôr lágrima, luta pôr luta. Irei contar porque me tornei o que sou hoje, e contar porque estou indo embora.**

**Talvez, algumas coisas não sejam exatamente como eu escrevi. Talvez, algumas cenas não sejam assim. Eu tenho trinta e seis anos de idade. Sou um espectro do que eu fui e sinto que da próxima guerra não haverá volta. pôr isso deixo aqui minhas memórias, para que esse amor infinito não se perda no tempo...**


	2. Vizinhos

**VIZINHOS**

_Faz tempo, mas eu me lembro... você brincava comigo_

_Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo_

As primeiras lembranças que eu tenho da minha vida são minhas e de um garoto. Tínhamos a mesma idade. Nos odiávamos. Éramos líderes da turminha do bairro. Eu controlava as garotas e ele os garotos. Porém, a turminha das garotas, ou o clube da Luluzinha, não era nada convencional. Não podíamos ser mais molecas. Jogávamos futebol no meio da rua, fazíamos guerras de mamonas, pregávamos peças nas pessoas que passavam pelas ruas. É claro que os garotos também faziam isso.

Mas voltando às minhas primeiras lembranças. Nos odiávamos. Porém, nossas queridas mães não faziam ideia disso. Para elas, éramos santinhos. E nossas mães eram vizinhas e muito, muito amigas. Iam uma na casa da outra quatro vezes pôr semana e nos levavam juntos. Pôr algumas insuportáveis horas, éramos obrigados a nos suportar sem pregarmos peças ou tentar sufocar o outro.

Passamos toda a nossa infância assim.

Quando eu tinha sete anos, a mesma idade que ele, nossas mães insistiram em fazer a mesma festa de aniversário. Comemorar juntos nossos aniversários de oito anos era uma tortura!

Naquela noite, tivemos uma conversa séria. A única que teríamos em quinze anos de exitência.

- Estamos ferrados.- eu disse, desesperada. E era humilhante Ter que admitir aquilo para ele.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

- Fale com sua mãe.

- Fale você com a sua!!!

- Ei, estamos com um problema. Não vamos brigar!

- Então o que fazemos?

- Reunir os clubes do bolinha e da luluzinha não vai dar certo.

- Eu não vou propor uma trégua.

- Nem eu.

- Então vamos fingir durante nossos aniversários?

- Faz de conta que aquela festa será um teste- eu disse, sorrindo e triunfante- Veremos quem vai ganhar essa batalha. Temos que liquidar um com o outro mas sem nossas mães descobrirem.

- Ótimo!!!- disse ele, sorrindo também.

Apertamos nossas mãos e logo depois as soltamos. Viramos as costas um para o outro e fomos cada uma para sua casa. Eu estava pensando em como destruí-lo e isso me deixava feliz.

Naquela época, estudávamos na mesma escola onde cursávamos a Segunda série. Embora nos odiássemos, tínhamos uma grande coisa em comum: a capacidade de ir muito bem no colégio sem fazer o mínimo esforço. E tirávamos o maior proveito disso.

Fazíamos parte da turma do fundão. De um lado, eu e minhas sete seguidoras, e do outro lado, ele e seus sete seguidores. Passávamos a aula toda atirando-nos bolinhas de papel e provocando-nos.

Nosso aniversário foi um desastre total.

A batalha começou quando eu, numa brincadeira inocente, empurrei a cara dele sobre o lindo bolo de chocolate feito pôr uma confeitaria ali perto. depois, continuou quando ele grudou um grande chiclé em meus cabelos. Depois, eu derrubei "sem querer" três grandes presentes dele dentro de uma piscina, e ele revidou derrubando coca - cola em meu vestido. A batalha continuou até que, num ato desesperado, começamos a fazer uma guerra furiosa com brigadeiros, que culminou com nossas mãos puxando-nos pelas orelhas.

Nos olhamos e nos mostramos as línguas. Eu ri da cara dele e ele riu da minha. Aquela tarde havia sido incrível, não havia como negar. Eu tinha oito anos, era criança, era feliz.

Quando eu completei dez anos, ainda estava naquela guerra incansável com meu vizinho. É claro que havíamos crescido. Ele estava agora dois palmos mais alto que eu, e isso implicava em apelidos irônicos de pau de sebo para ele e anã de jardim para mim.

Quando o último dia de aula da Quarta série acabou, ele precipitou-se para fora da sala. Abriu a porta e um grande balde de tinta saiu sobre ele, manchando-o. Nossa, aquela foi inesquecível. Mas eu estava comemorando, tinha meus motivos.

Ele tocou seus livros no chão e foi até mim. Ergueu um dedo e fez um pingo azul visível em meu nariz. Eu mostrei a língua e ele disse:

- Obrigado pela despedida, Gnomo de jardim!!!

- Às ordens, eucalipto!

- Sabe...- ele começou a andar e eu estava andando do lado dele.- Acho que isso foi um golpe sujo.

- É o último dia de aula, palmeira, não sabia que você saíria primeiro.

- Então você apenas apostou na sorte?

- Acho que sim.

- Legal...

Ele despediu-se de Sirius com um aceno. Entrou no carro da mãe e voltou para casa. Desde o meu aniversário de oito anos minha mãe tinha receio de minha relação com ele.

- O que vocês estavam conversando?

- Comemorando o fim das aulas.

- E porque ele estava todo azul?

- Fizemos um trabalho com tinta.- disse ela- E ele derramou-se todo.

A mãe me olhou desconfiada mas não fez mais perguntas. Assim que paramos diante de casa, saltei do carro. Abri o portão e imediatamente um grande balde de tinta caiu sobre mim. Olhei para o lado e vi meu querido inimigo sorrindo de uma janela. Ele acenou e eu acenei de volta. Ele era insuportável!!!

Entrei em casa furiosa e bati a porta com força. Ainda pude ouvir a voz de minha mãe:

- E o trabalho com tintas?

Eu entrei correndo no banheiro e tranquei a porta. O maldito pau de sebo ainda iria me pagar!!!

Naquela tarde, fizemos uma acirrada disputa com carrinho de mão e depois fomos jogar futebol no campinho. Era sempre assim. Voltei para casa com mais um rombo no joelho, mas não me importava. Estava subindo para meu quarto quando minha mãe me chamou.

- Alanis?

- Que foi, mãe?

- Aqui, ó, sua carta!

Eu segurei aquela carta, tão esperada. O momento em que eu me livraria daquela girafa pensante!!! Sim, porque eu sabia, é óbvio, do mundo dos bruxos. Minha mãe era um aborto e meu pai um fissurado pôr trouxas. Mas eu nasci bruxa e fui chamada para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Aquilo significava muita coisa. liberdade, magia, azarações, peças mais engraçadas e completas e, o essencial, distância daquele eucalipto. Eu sorri sozinha e abracei meus pais. Estava tão feliz!!!

Nos dias seguintes, nem dormi de tão nervosa que eu estava. Fomos num Sábado ao Beco Diagonal e compramos meu material escolar e aquela abençoada varinha!!!

Na véspera do dia primeiro de setembro, depois de mais algumas horas de um futebol cruel, estávamos voltando para casa quando disse:

- Você vai se livrar de mim, eucalipto!!!

- Sério??? você tem alguma doença em estado terminal?

- Infelizmente não vou te dar esse prazer, girafa pensante. Vou estudar em outra escola bem longe daqui!!!

- Vai nos deixar em paz, então?- disse ele, feliz- Que pena, mas eu também já tinha resolvido me livrar de ti. Também estou indo para uma nova escola...

Eu olhei-o e disse:

- Eu fui a primeira que disse, não retruque. Vou indo. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. E aproveite bem minha falta, palmeira!!!

- É claro, anã de jardim!!!

Nós trocamos olhares fumegantes de raiva e entramos em nossas respectivas casas. Eu tomei um banho e arrumei meu malão. Jantei com meus pais e fui para a cama. no dia seguinte, minha vida mudaria.

Porém, dentro de mim alguma coisa me dizia que eu sentiria muita, muita falta de meu vizinho. Aquele insuportável Sirius Black.

**Uau... ânimos pegam fogoo que será que vai acontecer com ela e seu vizinho Sirius Black (ai, eu amo ele gentiiiiiii!!!!!!!!)**

**Deixem Reviews!!!**


	3. Expresso de Hogwarts

_**EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS**_

_O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil_

_Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata_

Eu cheguei na Estação de King Kross lá pelas vinte para as onze. Estava perfeitamente arrumada, parecia uma santinha. Tinha meus cabelos loiros longos e lisos presos em duas trancinhas, vestia aquelas saias pregadinhas, camisa social branca, meia três quartos branca e sapatinho de boneca preto.

Atravessei a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez e olhei pela primeira vez na vida aquele grande trem vermelho, soltando fumaça, e aquela estação lotada de estudantes, todos vestidos como eu, alguns com roupas trouxas. Alguns conversavam em grupinhos, outros se despediam de suas famílias. Alguns alunos estavam dentro do trem com a cabeça para fora. Eu foi saltitante em direção ao último vagão. Meu pai me ajudou a colocar o malão em uma cabine vazia e eu fui para fora conversar com eles. Achava que ficar vendo pela janela não tinha graça.

Foi naquele momento que eu ouvi aquela voz gritando:

- Sirius, como você é louco!!!

E, logo depois, aquela voz inconfundível.

- Foram só algumas bombas de bosta! Ninguém vai ligar para isso!!!

Eu me virei a tempo de ver aquele eucalipto maldito correndo em minha direção. Ele não tinha me visto. Passaria entre eu e minha mãe, que agora dizia que não queria ver eu pintando as paredes do colégio... aquela girafa estava a alguns passos de mim. Estendi o pé para a frente e Sirius Black voou para frente.

Não pude deixar de rir. Minha mãe me olhou indignada e eu disse:

- Foi sem querer.

Sirius levantou-se e virou-se para trás. Queria ver quem tinha feito aquilo. Foi quando me viu. Eu acenei para ele, sorrindo ironicamente e satisfeita. O outro garoto, que também era moreno e tinha cabelos espetados para tudo quanto é lado, aproximou-se rindo do eucalipto. Ainda pude ouvir a pergunta dele..

- Quem é aquela garota?

Queria ser uma mosca para ouvir o que ele ia dizer. Talvez eu deva me transformar em animaga para poder ouvir os planos dos garotos. Seria engraçado.

Subi no trem, que havia apitado, e acenei para meus pais.

Sentei no banco e estiquei as pernas. Tinha que arranjar as seguidoras da luluzinha, eu pensei. Foi naquele momento que a porta abriu-se e pôr ela entrou uma garota que devia ser maior que eu, com cabelos ruivos, lindos olhos verdes e com um jeito muito calmo.

- Oi, sou Lílian Evans- disse ela- Posso ficar aqui?

- Senta aí- eu disse- Alanis Figg. Primeiro ano. E você?

- Também!- disse a outra, animada.

Ela sentou-se na minha frente e começamos a conversar. Falamos sobre nossas famílias, ela era de pais trouxas e eu tinha pais anormais, minha mãe um aborto e meu pai um cara que não queria ser mais bruxo. Rimos da última observação e nesse momento a porta abriu-se.

Pôr ela entraram meu querido amigo pau de sebo, o amigo dele de cabelos espetados e mais dois garotos. Um de cabelos loiros de aparência cansada e o outro meio gordo. Eu me levantei e disse:

- Sai daqui, eucalipto.

- Ah, não, gnomo de jardim, você pôr aqui???

Eu nem imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça dos outros. Lílian riu.

- Te manda, taquara!!!

- Ei, anãzinha, nos deixe aqui pôr dois minutos.

- Não quero nem um minuto em sua companhia!!!

Naquele momento ouviu-se a voz do de cabelos espetados.

- Foi ela que fez o Sirius voar pela estação!!!

Notando meu interesse no carinha dos cabelos espetados, o eucalipto fez as apresentação.

- Gnoma, esses são meus amigos, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Amigos, essa é minha querida amiga ananías, digo, Alanis Figg.

- E essa aqui é minha amiga Lílian Evans. Os outros não são nada meus, mas esse aqui é meu querido amigo vara de pesca, taquara, eucalipto, palmeira ou pau de sebo!!!

O tal Tiago riu cutucando Sirius, eu sorri.

- Ela te pegou de jeito, Sirius!

- Não por muito tempo!!!

Os quatro deixaram a cabine e eu e Lílian ficamos à sós.

- Você conhece Black?

- Desde que nasci. Somos vizinhos. Nos odiamos. Você deve Ter percebido como é nossa relação.

- Sim...- Lílian riu.- Ele sempre te chama de ananías?

- Não. Primeira vez.- eu sorri- Mas vamos trocar de assunto... ele é deprimente...

Nós duas sorrimos. Nós não imaginávamos o futuro que nos aguardava, não imaginávamos tudo o que sofreríamos. Tínhamos dez anos de idade e nossas preocupações eram aquelas. Não me arrependo de Ter sido assim. Não me arrependo de Ter jogado futebol, subido em árvore, jogado taco. Mas o tempo passa, e eu ia mudar...

Naquele dia, eu e Lílian iniciamos uma amizade indispensável em nossa vida. A viagem até Hogwarts passou muito rápido, sem novos incidentes com aquele insuportável do Eucalipto novamente.

Chegamos em Hogwarts. Até hoje meu coração dispara quando me lembro de Hagrid, o gigantesco guarda caça, dizendo... "vocês terão uma ótima visão de Hogwarts no fim desta curva", e então eu vi aquele imenso castelo, tão lindo, tão imponente e eterno.

Nós entramos no castelo e vi pela primeira Minerva McGonaggal, aquela mulher que um dia seria muito mais do que minha professora. Fomos até aquele sala e ficamos ali em silêncio. Eu percebia que Lílian devia estar muito mais nervosa do que eu. Do outro lado da sala, Sirius e seus amigos riam de alguma coisa. Lancei à eles um olhar raivoso.

Naquele momento fomos levados até o salão principal e ficamos em fila diante do Chapéu Seletor. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Olhei para o chapéu e ouvi sua música. Até hoje aquelas palavras não saem de minha mente...

_"Independente da casa em que estiverem_

_Saibam que são todos bruxos da mesma qualidade_

_E que no futuro terrível que há de vir_

_Vocês precisam se unir para conquistar liberdade"_

Eu não entendi aquelas palavras, mas aquilo tornou-se verdade. Eu vi Sirius Black ser selecionado para a Grifinória, depois Lílian ir para a Grifinória também. dois nomes também, eu fui chamada e fui até aquele banquinho de três pernas. Sentei-me e disse:

- Então, a odiada pôr Sirius Black!

- Nossa, até você já sabe?- eu não pude deixar de pensar.

- Sim. Nada do que está em sua cabeça você pode esconder de mim. Mesmo odiando-o, e sobre seus desejos, admito que a única casa em que você cairia bem é a GRIFINÓRIA!!!

Eu fui para a mesa da Grifinória e me sentei ao lado de Lílian. Sirius estava algumas casas adiante. No fim da seleção, mas duas garotas haviam sido selecionadas para a Grifinória, e todos os amigos do pau de sebo estavam na mesma mesa que eu.

Dumbledore disse três palavras que eu não consigo me lembrar, e depois começamos aquele primeiro jantar no local onde eu viveria pôr praticamente sete anos de minha vida. Foi naquele momento que eu sentia alguma coisa bater com força em minha cabeça. Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius me olhando.

Nem pensei duas vezes. Peguei minha colher, uma grande azeitona e lancei-a contra Sirius. Minha mira foi boa e a azeitona pegou no meio da testa de Sirius. Várias pessoas riram. Eu ergui a sobrancelha e peguei outra azeitona. Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto como quem diz "duvido!!!", e eu lancei minha Segunda "bomba". Houve um toin quando minha bomba acertou a bocheca de Sirius. Muitas pessoas riram.

Eu sorri para ele. Então ouviu-se uma voz.

- Hei, chega!- nós olhamos para Frank Longbotton, monitor da casa- Não vamos perder pontos, certo???

Eu e meu querido pau de sebo trocamos olhares raivosos. Nada poderia diminuir aquele ódio mortal que sentíamos um pelo outro. Naquela época, era nisso que eu pensava, enquanto estava naquele castelo maravilhoso, seguro e indestrutível.

_Lembrando de tudo hoje... só tenho a dizer que foram bons tempos. Hogwarts foi a melhor coisa que já me acotneceu na vida. _

**Naty, obrigado pela Review!!! Eu tb n gosto d gente q demora pra atualiza, dah uma agonia, n é??? hehehe... eu nem ia postah essa, mas jah q tu gostou, vou continuar postando!!! N deixem de deixar reviews ((essa frase ficou péssima, ñ acham))... deixem reviews, então!!! bjinhos!!!**

**... i ateh a proxima!!!...**


	4. Marotos e Pestinha

**MAROTOS E PESTINHA**

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino_

Assim que nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória no dia seguinte o tal de Frank Longboton entregou-nos nossos horários. Naquele dia teríamos Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços e História da Magia.

Terminamos de tomar café e fomos caminhando, eu e Lily, em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Depois de uma procura cansativa de quase meia hora, encontramos a sala e, para meu desgosto ((e um pouco de satisfação)), em frente á porta estavam os quatro garotos mais odiados do universo.

- Então, a grande ananías demorou muito tempo para achar a sala! Se perdeu?

- Não. Acho que foi mais fácil para você.

- Ah é, e porque?

- Porque você é tão alto que consegue enxergar todo o castelo pôr cima das paredes!

Naquele momento Minerva McGonaggal chegou e abriu a porta. Entramos na sala e rumamos para o fundão, eu bufando de raiva. Toquei minha mochila sobre a última classe da sala e Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Preparada par descobrir que é uma aberração, Gnominho?

- Ah, pau de sebo, não enche. Aposto que sou muito melhor do que você.

- Silêncio!- disse Minerva McGonaggal.

Eu e Sirius olhamos para a professora e eu sorri. Naquele momento, uma bolinha de papel veio voando e me atingiu no rosto. Eu olhei para Sirius com muita raiva e ele começou a rir. Eu juntei a bolinha do chão e, antes que Sirius se mexesse ou tivesse alguma reação, toquei-a no meio do nariz perfeito dele. Então ouvimos aquela voz penetrante de Minerva McGonaggal.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Agora, vamos ao trabalho!

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, furiosos, mais uma vez. Não sabíamos que ainda passaríamos mais quatro anos de nossas vidas naquela guerra idiota e inútil.

Esses anos passaram-se assim. Eu me tornei artilheira do time da Grifinória e ele tornou-se batedor. Os jogos eram o único momento em que uníamos a nossa força. Em todos os outros momentos, vivíamos numa disputa constante.

Ele e seus três amigos eram os Marotos, pôr causa das marotices que aprontavam e daquele sorriso maroto que o Sirius tinha na época. E eu era conhecida como Pestinha. Eu, Sirius e Tiago éramos os recordistas e detenções na escola. Éramos famosos, temidos, respeitados e tudo o que vocês puderem imaginar.

Porém, uma coisa era óbvia. Mesmo não querendo admitir, sabia que Sirius estava cada dia mais bonito e eu continuava a mesma garota de sempre: com meus cabelos loiros escorridos, aquela cara de crianças e, o que mais me deixava brava, baixinha. Sirius era dois palmos mais alto que eu. E, na Quarta série, ele já estava saindo com as garotas. Passava os passeios inteiros de mãos dadas com uma garota, e nunca repetia a menina.

Era o segundo maior garanhão do colégio, porque o primeiro era Tiago Potter, com seu nariz meio grande e cabelos espetados. Mas ele era charmoso, querido, simpático e engraçado. Participava das bagunças com Sirius mas nunca se comprometia e era cotado como o próximo capitão da equipe de Quadribol.

Quem odiava Tiago, e eu nunca me esqueço que eu e Sirius sempre ríamos juntos nessas situações, era a Lily, minha melhor amiga naquela escola. Os dois discutiam pôr literalmente qualquer coisa. A verdade é que ela era inteligente, responsável e madura, ao contrário dele, e qualquer atitude divergente causava uma discussão.

Eu não entendia direito isso porque, se Lily fosse assim com todo mundo, não seria minha amiga e nem aturaria o Sirius. isso não quer dizer que eu tivesse passado quatro anos de minha vida brigando com Sirius. Foi praticamente só brigando, mas eu arranjei tempo suficiente para Quadribol e para estudar, pois gostava de tirar notas melhores que ele. Eu era tão ou mais aprontona que o Tiago!

No quarto ano, era quase véspera do dia das bruxas quando teve uma visita a Hogsmeade. Íamos Lily e eu, caminhando lado a lado, e conversando sobre um dever de Poções sobre o qual tínhamos opiniões opostas.

- Não- disse Lily- A mandrágora não é usada na poção para petrificar, é para despetrificar!

- Ai, que seja- eu disse- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Sim, vamos. Poção não é uma coisa muito interessante...

- Nós duas rimos. Íamos caminhando pelo caminho de terra, com nossas vestes de Hogwarts, sorrindo. Lílian era quase um palmo mais alta que eu, e estava muito bonita, com seus cabelos ruivos cortados na altura do cotovelo e aqueles olhos verdes sempre brilhando.

Lily, fala aí.

- Hum?

- Tu nunca me disse porque sempre briga com o Tiago. eu sou como ele!

- Não. Você tem uma rixa com o Sirius desde que se conhece pôr gente. É uma atitude explicada. Mas o Tiago não tem razão para odiar o Snape!

- Ninguém escolhe uma razão para odiar- eu disse- Simplesmente odiamos.

- Mas...

- É como amar- eu completei- Você não ama pôr alguma coisa, você simplesmente ama.

Lily ficou quieta.

- Talvez esse seja meu problema- disse ela- Não consigo simplesmente fazer alguma coisa. Não consigo apenas amar. Eu preciso pensar se amar vai ser certo ou errado.

Eu não soube o que dizer e ficamos em silêncio. Então me lembrei daquela superstição trouxa e disse:

- Dizem que quando tem silêncio é porque passou um anjo.

Lílian riu.

- Você acredita em superstições trouxas?

- Talvez se você acreditasse pudesse não se preocupar tanto. Veja como é mais fácil encarar que um anjo passou pôr nós do que pensar que não tínhamos o que dizer! E é mais bonito!

- Nem sempre as superstições são boas. Aquela gorda da Yolanda sempre diz isso.- a gorda da Yolando era nossa professora de Adivinhação.

- Não vou te obrigar a acreditar- eu disse- Eu mesma não sou supersticiosa. Leio horóscopo e sei todas as superstições, mas não acredito nelas- eu olhou para o céu e disse- No que acredito mesmo é em Deus...

- Os bruxos não acreditam em Deus.

- Eu sei que não acreditam. Achei que quando viesse para Hogwarts encontraria as respostas para todas aquelas perguntas básicas que fazemos, qual é o sentido da vida, existem outras vidas, qual é o sentido do mundo, como o mundo surgiu, o mundo vai desaparecer, e se desaparecer qual será o motivo de Ter existido? Você encontrou resposta para algumas dessas perguntas?- eu quis saber.

- Não.

- Nem eu. E é pôr isso que acredito em Deus. Acho que nele está a resposta para tudo.

Nós chegamos no Três Vassouras e entramos no bar. Nos sentamos numa mesa mais afastada e pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas.

Logo depois, entraram no bar o capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, um garoto muito bonito de seus dezesseis anos, e seu irmão, que também jogava e tinha quinze anos. Os dois aproximaram-se da nossas mesa e perguntaram se podiam sentar ali. Falamos que podiam.

Logo começamos a conversar sobre Quadribol, e a Lily ficou meio distante. Mas logo meti ela na conversa e ficamos assim conversando.

Porém, fomos interrompidos pela entrada de mais pessoas no bar. Sirius vinha na frente com uma garota da Corvinal que devia estar no sexto ou sétimo ano e Tiago com uma loirinha da Lufa-Lufa também do quarto ano.

- Lá vem esses dois inúteis. O Tiago saiu com a loirinha no fim de semana passado também, será que tem alguma coisa séria entre eles?

- Você se importa?- perguntei.

- Um pouco. Acho que essas garotas não merecem sair com eles.

- Ah, Lily, deixa o Sirius e o Tiago. Nós não temos nada a ver com eles. Vamos dar uma volta?

- Ah, não, estou com fome. Vamos comer alguma coisa!

Sirius, Tiago e as duas garotas sentaram-se mais adiante. Continuamos a conversar com os garotos, que se chamavam Brian e Jack. Depois de algum tempo, pude ouvir claramente aquela voz inconfundível de Sirius Black...

- É, acho que a Ananías está necessitada. Olha o cara que tá do lado dela!

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu estava furiosa, muito furiosa, muito mais do que jamais ficara. Me levantei e fui andando até a mesa dele devagar. Então coloquei meu dedo com a unha ruída na ponta do nariz perfeito dele e disse:

- Aprenda a cuidar de sua vida, Sirius Mongolóide Black.- eu falei.

O bar silenciou-se e olhou para nós. Ele disse:

- Tira o dedo da minha cara.

- Vem tirar- eu desafiei, nem aí para uma possível briga, porque se tinha coisa que eu amava era briga, confusão e barraco.

- Ah, sai daqui, Ananías!

- Sabe de uma coisa, coqueiro?- eu perguntei- Você é tão idiota que chega a ser engraçado! Olha essa garota! Porra, ninguém merece!!!

Então, eu soltei aquela gargalhada. O Sirius ficou vermelho e levantou-se da mesa. Aqula garota nojenta disse: "Ah, Sirius!". Eu ri ainda mais. Sirius logo ergueu a voz:

- Peça desculpas para a Ann!

Eu ri mais ainda. Sirius segurou meu braço com força e eu parei de rir, olhando-o com raiva.

- Solta meu braço.

- Não solto não.

Eu puxei meu braço com força e falei:

- Nossa, ninguém te merece, Sirius! Como você é idiota!

- Idiota é tu que fica aí com esse capitão da Corvinal!!!

- Não se mete na minha vida!

- Não se mete na minha vida!- repetiu Sirius com aquela voz irritante. Se eu não tivesse no meio de uma discussão, certamente começaria a rir histericamente, mas me controlei e permaneci séria.

- A vida é minha, o problema é meu!!!

- É, você tem um grande problema! Se livrar desse mongo!

- Sim, tenho um grande problema!!! Me livrar de você!!!

Eu comecei a caminhar a passos rápidos para fora do bar e ouvi ele me seguindo.

- Nós somos amigos há quatorze anos, para que acabar com uma amizade assim?- disse ele, irônico.

- Amizade uma ova! Não sei como aturo sua voz! Devia pedir transferência para Beuxbatons!

- E me privar de sua simpática companhia?

- Deixe de ser cínico, seu panaca!

Estávamos diante da Casa dos Gritos. Virei-me para ele pronta para um feitiço, com a varniha na mão, mas naquele instante uma voz grossa bradou "EXPELLIARMUS" e minha varinha e a que Sirius segurava voaram para longe. Nós nos entreolhamos e naquele instante ouvimos gritos do centro do povoado e um casa ardeu em chamas quando olhamos para baixo.

Uma luz verde subiu para o céu, ilustrando um crânio com uma boca saindo da cobra. Eu olhei para Sirius e vi que ele sabia o que era aquilo. Ouvimos passos lá embaixo e eu vi aquelas pessoas correndo e gritando lá embaixo. Havia vultos negros lançando feitiços e lançando desespero, e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi dizer:

- Sirius... o que é isso?

**Só naquela hora eu percebi que meu mundo não se resumia a avacalhar com o Pau de Sebo. Eu nunca havia sentido medo na vida. Nunca havia ficado com medo de perder as pessoas que amava. Só naquela hora eu percebi. Eu cresci. E tenho que admitir que o Sirius foi em grande parte uma peça fundamental desse crescimento (mesmo que ele mesmo não tenha crescido muito).**

**_Como o Sirius ajudou ela a crescer vcs descobrem no próximo capítulo, MEDOS E TRATOS!!!_**

_**Aí mais um capítulo! desculpas pela demora de atualizar, mas eu tava envolvida c/ um monte de coisa, e agora ainda tah começando as férias... vou postas bastante essa semana, e depois na semana do dia 8 a 13 de janeiro... e vo leva os diskets c/ as fics pra parai, c meu tio me emprestar o pc eu posto umas!!!**_

_**Agora soh explicando - eu n comentei minha fic tah, eh q eu deixei pra fika "loggin in" por 3 dias, q tenho preguiça d fika metendo tdo dia meu e-mail e senha, e daí uma friend (lisi) veio aki em ksa, leu e dxo a review!!! O.K.???**_

_**Bem, eras isso, bjokas!!!**_

_**Lika, valew pela review, te amo sua cachorra!!!**_

**_Bjokas e deixem reviews!!!_**


	5. Medo e Tratos

_**Medo e Tratos**_

Viver é uma arte um ofício

Só que precisa cuidado

- Sirius... o que é isso?

- Vamos sair daqui- disse ele, e eu percebi que sua voz estava estranha, parecia preocupada.

- Sirius... o que é isso?

- VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!- ele gritou, me segurando pelo braço com força.

- Mas...

- VAMOS AGORA!

Naquele momento um vulto negro saiu de uma rua lateral ali perto e veio em nossa direção. Sirius me puxou com força mas eu disse:

- Me diga, Sirius...

- Alanis... depois eu te digo... temos que sair daqui...

Naquele momento veio aquele feitiço que ia me atingir, mas o Sirius me puxou com uma força incrível, me fazendo bater contr ao peito forte dele. Ele me segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Eles queremos nos matar, Alanis. Isso serve pra você correr?

Eu nem pensei duas vezes. Deixei que Sirius me puxasse e nem consegui pensar em nada. em minha cabeça, aquela voz dizia, incansável: ele te chamou pelo teu nome, ele te protegeu, ele te salvou... E eu sentia aquela mão quente e forte segurando a minha, e não conseguia pensar em nada. em questão de segundos, meu conceito em relação à Sirius Black tinha mudado definitivamente.

Eu tinha quatorze anos, era idiota, imatura, criança e conhecida como pestinha, mas naquele instante, eu não me importei. Só continuei a correr, sendo guiada pôr aquela mão, sem se importar com mais nada.

De repente, nós paramos. Olhei para Sirius e vi-o ofegando. Eu também estava mas nem percebi. Foi quando voltei à realidade.

- Quem eram?

- Comensais da Morte.- o nome provocou um arrepio em mim.

- O que eles são?- eu perguntei.

- Seguidores de Lord Voldemort- respondeu ele. Eu estremeci. Era um nome sinistro.- Um bruxo das trevas. Meus pais vivem falando dele, mas eu duvidava que ele existisse mesmo.

- Como assim... bruxo das trevas?- eu perguntei, assustada, me sentando ao lado dele sobre uma raiz saliente de uma árvore.

- Idiotas- respondeu ele- Querem poder a qualquer custo, livrar o mundo mágico dos nascidos trouxas e, principalmente, dominar o mundo inteiro, bruxo ou trouxa.

- Mas porque?

- Sei lá. são malucos, loucos, pirados, birutas- respondeu Sirius.

Eu fiquei quieta. Aquela história me assustou.

- Mas o que ele queria aqui? Somos apenas estudantes. E muitos, como eu, nem sabiam da existência dele.

- Não sei- disse Sirius.

- Afinal, onde é que você me trouxe?

- Floresta Proíbida. É o único lugar que eu pensei...

- Nossa... isso aqui dá medo..

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Alanis...

- Que é?- perguntei.

- Você não acha que estamos um pouco grande demais para brigarmos desse jeito idiota?

Eu pensei um pouco e olhei-o. Como ele era lindo!

- Sim, acho que estamos grandes demais... quer dizer, já temos quatorze anos!

- É... quatorze anos...

- Então, você está propondo uma trégua?

Sirius sorriu.

- Um pouco mais... o que você acha de juntar suas forças aos marotos?

Eu sorri.

- Sim, talvez esteja na hora de unirmos nossas forças- eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, rindo- Não é engraçado? Depois de quatorze anos de uma relação complicada, estamos aqui sentados conversando sobre nosso trato?

- É, é estranho. Em outros tempos já teria te sentado sobre um formigueiro.

Eu me levantei correndo e olhei para o chão, assustada. Não, aquela pedra não era um formigueiro.

- Estou propondo um trato- disse Sirius- O que você acha?

- Depende. Vamos apenas parar de nos incomodar ou ser amigos?

- O que você prefere?

- Acho que o Snape vai sofrer.

Sirius riu. Ele olhou para o céu e disse:

- Acho melhor voltarmos, está escurecendo.

Saímos andando lado a lado, sem Ter o que dizer. Eu olhava para ele e ele olhava para mim, mas não dizíamos nada. Depois de algumas horas de caminhada, saímos da floresta. O dia morrera totalmente. Abrimos as portas do castelo e encontramos ali uma agitação imensa. Então ouvimos a voz de Minerva McGonaggal, a quem eu aprendera a respeitar com todas as minhas forças:

- Posso saber onde os senhores estavam? Estávamos procurando-os há três horas!

- Desculpe- eu falei- Quando o ataque começou nos escondemos na Floresta Proibida e só saímos de lá agora.

Minerva respirou fundo.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos estão bem.

- E os outros?- perguntei. - Estão todos bem?

- Três alunos morreram- disse Minerva, a voz estranha.- E outros tantos estão feridos. Achávamos que vocês também...- falou ela, comovida.

- Está tudo bem- disse Sirius- Algum de nossos amigos se machucou?

- Não, estão todos bem. Agora, pôr favor, subam para a sala Comunal da Grifinória. E preguem esse aviso no quadro de avisos, pôr favor.

Eu peguei aquele bilhetinho e saímos andando escada acima. Então murmurei:

- Três mortos! Como?

Sirius me encarou e depois me parou:

- Alanis.

- Hum?

- Não comente isso com ninguém.

- Como não?- perguntei- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Não- disse Sirius- Se alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, são os adultos. Vamos ficar aqui. Não diga nada, não espalhe o pânico. As pessoas vão ficar com medo, vão entrar em desespero...

Eu fiquei um pouco em silêncio.

- Então esse vai ser um segredo nosso?

- Sim, um segredo nosso.- disse Sirius.

Nós apertamos as mãos como se aquilo fosse um julgamento solene. Então Sirius perguntou:

- E o bilhete?

- Diz que estamos proibidos de sair do castelo depois que o sol se pôr e várias outras coisas como medida de segurança. Mas não explica o que aconteceu...

- Dumbledore também não quer pânico- disse Sirius.

Nós chegamos logo depois diante da Mulher Gorda. Falei a senha e entramos no Salão Comunal lotado de estudantes. Entramos em silêncio e sentamos com Pettigrew e Lupin, já que Lílian e Tiago estavam preocupados discutindo ferozmente alguma coisa que nenhum de nós estava interessado em saber o que era.

- Aonde vocês estavam?- perguntou Lupin.

- Fugindo. O que foi aquilo?- disfarçou Sirius.

- Não sabemos- disse Lupin- ninguém disse nada. estávamos esperando Minerva vir explicar, mas se ela mandou vocês trazerem o bilhete...

Ficaram em silêncio. Eu senti alguma coisa oprimindo meu peito e disse que queria deitar. Subi as escadas e me joguei em minha cama. Olhei para aquela foto sobre a mesinha cabeceira do meu aniversário de oito anos, eu e Sirius lado a lado.

Aquela atitude dele me surpreendera totalmente. Me pegara desprevenida. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto mas logo limpei-as. Porque estava chorando? Olhei mais uma vez para a foto e ela se mexeu, mostrando Sirius fazendo guampinha em mim. Sorri. A luz acendeu-se e Lily entrou no quarto, chamando meu nome. Mas eu não queria falar com ela. Fechei os olhos e fingi que estava dormindo. Lily tirou um cobertor de minha mala e me tapou. Depois saiu do quarto.

Logo depois dormi. Eu tinha quatorze anos e estava me sentindo estranha. Tinha o direito de dormir cedo...

**Um cap pekeninho ai neh mas todo bem... eu arranjei tempo (como sempre, a gent arranja tempo pro ke ama faze neh, e eu so mto viciada em hp, so...)**

**Eras isso, deixem coments, vo atualizah tdas as minhas fics sempre na Segunda, q eh u dia da minha tarde livre, bjinhos entaum...**


	6. Melhores Amigos

_MELHORES AMIGOS_

_"Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício_

_O teu amor pode estar do seu lado_

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma_

_O amor tem o sabor pra quem bebe a sua água"_

Aquele acontecimento e o segredo compartilhado pôr mim e pôr Sirius nos uniu visivelmente. Nas semanas seguintes, paramos de andar de lados opostos do campo de batalha para assumirmos juntos os exércitos. Foi uma mudança brusca mas que, sem dúvida, me ajudou a crescer.

Foi naquele tempo que começou minha paixão pelo inalcansável Sirius Black. Eu tinha quatorze anos, e já estava jogando minha vida pela janela. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me via perdidamente apaixonada, Lily atingia o clímax de sua relação com Tiago: era impossível os dois não se verem sem ele chamá-la para sair e, o que ela fazia, brigarem.

Porém, enquanto eu estava, a todo custo, disfarçando minha paixão platônica que sentia pelo Sirius para a escola inteira, ele continuava exatamente como antes: o maior garanhão do colégio.

Era comum aqueles comentários noturnos... "segura a barra com a Evans e o Tiago que eu vou ver uma guria!", ou senão aquelas desculpas para os convites de estudar na biblioteca... "ah, não, hoje não dá, sabe aquela ruivona do sétimo ano da Lufa Lufa? Vou sair com ela hoje de noite...". Eu fingia que não me importava, e seguia com Lily para a biblioteca, aguentando ela xingar Tiago Potter a noite inteira.

E eu e Sirius fomos nos tornando melhores amigos. É claro que ele continuava aprontando diariamente com os marotos, mas nós dois lado a lado tornou-se uma visão comum em Hogwarts. Tiago também sabia sobre Voldemort, e assim aquela ameaça nos uniu.

O quarto ano passou mais rápido do que eu queria que passasse e, quando terminou, eu e Sirius nem nos despedimos na plataforma. Apenas sorrimos e falamos: "até em casa!". Aquele verão foi maravilhoso. Saíamos de tarde para tomar sorvete, jogar futebol, qualquer coisa que sentíamos vontade de saber. Numa das noites que Sirius foi sair com uma trouxa que havia conhecido, minha mãe me encontrou pensativa em meu quarto.

"O que você tem, Alanis?"

"Nada, mãe."

"É o Sirius, não é? como vocês podem estar tão amigos agora?"

"Nós crescemos, mãe- disse ela- Ou talvez eu tenha crescido... mas crescer talvez não seja tão bom assim... crescer traz muitas dores..."

Minha mãe me olhou de um jeito estranho.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, filha?"

"Não, mãe- eu respondi.- Me deixa sozinha, vai..."

Pela primeira vez na vida, minha mãe não sabia de alguma coisa que eu estava sentindo. Mas foi melhor assim. Pelo menos eu acho que foi...

""Alanis!"- eu ouvi aquela voz lá longe, "Alanis, volta aqui!"

"Que é, Sirius? Você não tem que ficar com aquela sua namoradinha?"

"Pôr favor, Alanis, vai dizer que você está com ciúmes dela?

"É claro que não estou- eu respondi, rapidamente- Só estou triste porque ela não é boa o suficiente para você!"

Sirius me olhou e sorriu maroto.

"Vamos até a biblioteca. Preciso Ter uma conversa séria com a senhorita!"

Saímos andando lado a lado. Faltava três semanas para o Natal de nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts. Chegamos na biblioteca e nos sentamos, um de frente para o outro.

"Vamos, fale!", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Como assim, Wendy não é boa para mim?"

Eu sorri. Se não podia Ter Sirius, pelo menos ele teria só quem eu quisesse. Era aquele o meu plano desde que Sirius tinha se apaixonado pôr aquela sonserina um ano mais nova.

"Convenhamos, Sirius. Ela detesta DCAT! Ela detesta Transfiguração! Detesta Quadribol! Detesta Dumbledore! e você ainda acha que ela não é boa para você?

Sirius sorriu.

"Entendi... e quem você acha que é boa o suficiente para mim?

"Vamos fazer assim. Sempre que você tiver a fim de uma menina, me diz quem é e eu te digo se combina ou não combina, certo? No fim, vamos acabar encontrando sua alma gêmea!

Sirius sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta. ele me abraçou com aqueles braços fortes e disse:

"E você, Alanis, quando vai arranjar um namorado?

"Acho que nenhum é bom o suficiente para mim, Sirius.

"Nenhum mesmo?- disse ele- Ah, não, eu vou achar alguém ideal para você!

"Duvido!

"Aposta quanto?

"Vejamos. Se você achar um garoto ideal para mim até o final do meu último em Hogwarts, eu te dou tudo o que você quiser da Dedosdemel! Mas se você não achar, então é você quem me dá tudo o que eu quiser!

"Fechado!

Nós dois nos apertamos as mãos e sorrimos. Não sabíamos tudo o que aconteceria até o final de nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Rimos daquela cena. Em seguida, Snape entrou na biblioteca, nos olhamos e erguemos a varinha ao mesmo tempo. Aquela folha de papel surgiu atrás de suas vestes... ME CHUTEM.

Nós éramos feliz. Rimos alto e Madame Pince correu para nos expulsar da biblioteca. No dia seguinte, Sirius acabou com Wendy. Eu sorri.

Naquela noite, eu e Lily ficamos até as três da manhã conversando. Nossa amizade estava enfraquecida, mas as revelações daquela noite nos reaproximaram e, perante a lua, juramos que nem Voldemort nos separaria, que sempre poderíamos contar com a outra.

Não sabíamos o que nos aguardava no futuro, mas esperávamos que não fosse nada ruim.

Na mesma época em que começaram a procura pelos namorados perfeitos (ou namorada, no caso de Sirius), começou também o pânico pôr causa de Voldemort. Vários alunos ficaram órfãos, os sonserinos ficaram mais cruéis do que nunca, os nascidos trouxas andavam assustados pelo colégio.

E, enquanto isso acontecia, eu via Lily mudar. Da antiga garotinha ruiva, ela estava se tornando muito bonita, os cabelos ruivos bem cuidados e mais mulher. E eu continuava do mesmo jeito que sempre fui: com as unhas ruídas, o cabelos malcuidados e sempre despenteados, calças furadas nos joelhos, pequena e magra.

Numa noite em que eu não conseguiua dormir, quando o quinto ano já estava acabando, eu me olhei no espelho e disse:

"Sirius Black jamais irá se apaixonar pôr você, Allanis Figg. Esquece ele..."

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Senti raiva daquela garota que me encarava no espelho e uma dor no coração.

"E você ainda tinha esperanças... sua idiota... que grande trouxa você é... Sirius jamais vai olhar para você como algo mais que uma amiga! Sirius jamais vai querer te beijar!"

Eu deitei em minha cama e continuei chorando. Depois, adormeci.

No outro dia, acordei melhor. Ninguém tomou conhecimento daquela cena, apenas meu coração, que silenciosamente ainda chorava. Porém, eu olhava Sirius e sentia que não podia simplesmente parar de gostar dele. Aquilo já estava fundo demais para mim poder simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Então, me incubi de achar mesmo o par ideal para Sirius. Se não era eu quem iria fazê-lo feliz, iria encontrar a garota certa.

**Mesmo papo de novo... voltei... agora pretendo atualizar mais seguido... bjinhu pah kem komentah!**

**deixem reviews please num kustah nada...**

**vlw!**


	7. Ninguém era Perfeito para Mim

**Gente... eu nem me lembrava que já tinha escrito essa tosquice... mas como já tinha ela completa no PC e essa fic tava incompleta aqui na resolvi que vou terminar de atualizar... então, please, deixem reviews? soh pra me fazer um pouquinho feliz, hehehe bjinhos**

__

__

_**NINGUÉM ERA PERFEITO PARA MIM **_

O teu amor pode estar do seu lado

O amor é o calor que aquece a alma

O amor tem o sabor pra quem bebe a sua água

Eu olhei para Sirius, lindo naquelas vestes de gala, e corri para abraçá-lo. Era a noite de formatura. Estávamos nos formando em Hogwarts. Dali a dois dias, deixaríamos aquele colégio onde havíamos passado sete anos de nossas vidas. Lá fora, havia Voldemort e seu terror. Mas nós não nos importávamos.

Sirius me levantou do chão com aquele abraço. Ao lado dele, estava aquela garota da Sexta série, Christie McMillan, a garota perfeita para Sirius Black. Bonita, inteligente, simpática, rica, engraçada e "quente". Achado meu há três meses atrás!

Ele me colocou no chão e disse:

- É, pelo visto amanhã ainda vou Ter que te pagar aquele rancho básico na Dedosdemel... não encontrei ninguém perfeito pra ti...

Eu sorri triste. Eu e Sirius não nos veríamos mais depois de Hogwarts. Ele se engajaria diretamente na luta contra Voldemort e eu ia para algum lugar bem longe dali, apenas para esquecer que um dia havia conhecido e sido apaixonada pôr Sirius Black.

- Deixa, Sirius, na minha viagem vai ver eu conheço alguém...

- Promete que vai me escrever?- ele perguntou.

- Só se você responder.

- Eu respondo!- disse ele.

- Você não se importa, não é?- eu perguntei para Christie.

Ela abriu um sorriso meigo e disse:

- É claro que não, Alanis!

Nós nos apertamos as mãos. Logo depois, Lila veio correndo e me abraçou.

- Estamos formadas, Alanis!

- É, Lily, estamos formadas!

Tiago surgiu logo depois e ele e Tiago abraçaram-se. Depois, Tiago abraçou Lily pôr trás. Depois de seis anos de rbigas incansáveis, os dois finalmente estavam juntos e, para surpresa geral da escola, não haviam brigado nenhuma vez.

A festa começou e fomos todos dançar no meio do salão principal. Eu olhei para Sirius e senti o coração doer. Ele dançava abraçado com Christie. Eu sai da pista de dança antes que cometesse alguma loucura e me senti meio afastada do bruburinho.

Olhei para Sirius, tão lindo e perfeito, e senti as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu senti que não podia ficar mais ali.

Antes que começasse a chorar, eu sai caminhando a passos rápidos do salão, e mal percebi que Sirius havia me visto. Sai do salão principal e cruzei o saguão praticamente correndo. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer livres pelo meu rosto, borrando aquela maquiagem tão perfeita. Levantei a barra do vestido azul que usava com a mão esquerda, subindo as escadas com velocidade, o salto da sandália prateada produzindo um eco seco pelos corredores desertos. Levei a mão direita aos olhos limpando a maquiagem e, cega pelas lágrimas, abri a porta que levava até o salgueiro lutador. Corri pôr aquele corredor escuro, soluçando. Cheguei na Casa dos Gritos, cuja história verdadeira eu conhecia tão bem, e me joguei sobre aquela cama comida pelas traças.

Foi quando ouvi passos e logo depois uma sombra cobriu a pouca luz que havia no ambiente. Então, aquela voz disse...

- O que houve, Allanis?

Eu olhei para ele, tão sincero, parecendo tão feliz, e senti uma raiva crescer sobre mim.

- Sai daqui, Sirius, me deixa sozinha.

- Allanis...- Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado- O que aconteceu?

Eu olhei-o e disse:

- O que aconteceu?- eu repeti, rindo logo depois, em meio ás lágrimas- Muitas coisas.

- Alanis, pôr favor, fala o que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu te fiz?

Eu olhei para ele e tirei da bolsa que eu levava aquele papelzinha amassado sobre o qual eu já chorara muitas vezes. Ali, estava aquela poesia, de algumas linhas, que eu estendi com a mão trêmula para Sirius.

O que ele leu foram os seguintes versos:

_Eu odeio quando você prega alguma peça em mim _

_Odeio seu sorriso maroto e seu Dom de me fazer rir _

_Eu odeio sua capacidade de me tirar do sério e a maneira com que me acalma quando o assunto é Voldemort _

_Odeio o jeito como você me trata, como você fala comigo, como você anda comigo (simplesmente porque é bom demais...) _

_Odeio ser apenas mais uma amiga, ser apenas sua melhor amiga! _

_Odeio seu sorriso lindo, seu nariz perfeito, seus cabelos maravilhosos, toda essa sua perfeição! _

_Odeio quando você diz que alguém combina comigo ou ri do que eu digo! _

_Odeio Ter que procurar uma garota perfeita para você quando não há garota suficientemente boa para alguém tão perfeito como você! _

_Odeio Ter que fingir que você não é especial, que é só mais um amigo" _

_Odeio a maneira como deixamos de nos odiar e como paramos com nossas disputas infantilóides- era tão mais fácil te odiar! _

_Odeio principalmente o fato de não conseguir odiar você, nem pôr um momento, nem pôr um segundo, em nenhum instante de minha vida, nem só por te odiar! _

Eu limpei as lágrimas quando Sirius ergueu os olhos do papel e me olhou e em seguida disse:

- Satisfeito, Sirius?

- Allanis...

- Me deixa, Sirius, já te disse o que aconteceu, não pode me deixar sozinho agora?

- Allanis...

- Adeus, Sirius- eu solucei- Seja muito feliz com a Christie, ela merece e você também! só, pôr favor, não me chame para ser sua madrinha! Eu não quero olhar isso! Me esquece, faz de conta que nunca me conheceu, que nunca fomos inimigos e, muito menos, amigos! Me esquece, tá legal?

Depois, eu sai do quarto praticamente correndo, ainda chorando.

**Então... deixem reviews... só pra dizer que leram... auoshauosha... beijinhos...**


	8. Quatro Anos Depois

_**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS **_

_Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho_

_Que um dia eu seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado_

Eu sai daquele avião trouxa totalmente diferente.

Tinha passado quatro anos longe, muito longe daquela loucura.

Agora, tinha meus cabelos bem cuidados, usava roupas lindas e modernas, minhas unhas não estavam ruídas, mas sim compridas e pintadas de um vermelho vivo. Tinha agora vinte e um anos e, sim, tinha crescido um pouquinho mais. Meu corpo tinha evoluído e não era mais a idiota que um dia havia estudado em Hogwarts.

Entrei num táxi e segui rumo à minha casa. Em minha bolsa, trazia cinco certificados de cursos e um passaporte com carimbos de vinte países em diferentes lugares do mundo. dentro da carteira, escondido atrás de minha identidade, estava uma foto minha, de Lily, Tiago, Remo, Pedrinho e de Sirius no dia da formatura. Cheguei no Beco Diagonal e olhei aquele lugar que não via há tanto tempo.

Fui até a Florean e me sentei numa das mesas, tomando um grande sundae de chocolate. O sol brilhava lá no alto e um vento frio soprava, fazendo meu nariz ficar vermelho. Era início de setembro mas já estava esfriando. O beco Diagonal estava vazio, devido ao medo de ataques do inabalável Lord Voldemort. Me perguntei se Sirius ainda estava vivo, se ele ainda lutava contra Voldemort, como disse que faria. Logo depois, um vulto encapuzado aproximou-se e ouvi aquela voz:

- Não acha perigoso ficar assim sozinha em tempos como esse?

- Tiago!- eu disse.

Tiago Potter baixou o capuz e eu me assustei com o que eu vi. Ele não era nada mais do que uma sombra do garoto bonito e alegre que um dia havia sido. A aparência era a mesma, tirando pelo olhar, que emanava cansaço e desgaste físico e emocional.

- Como está, Allanis?

- Bem...- eu sorri.

- Que bom que você está. Porque depois daquela noite meu melhor amigo nunca voltou a ser o mesmo.

- Você... está falando...

- Do Sirius- completou Tiago.

- Mas e a Christie?- eu perguntei- Eles não se casaram?

- Não- disse Tiago- Mas acho melhor você perguntar porque direto para o Sirius.

- Eu não quero vê-lo- falei- Não agora que posso pensar em viver em paz sem ele...

- Acredite em mim. Vale a pena- disse Tiago.

- Certo.

Eu fui com Tiago até uma casa em Hogsmeade. Antes dele abrir a porta, eu perguntei:

- E você e a Lily?

- Nos casamos um mês depois que deixamos Hogwarts- disse Tiago.- Temos um filho, Harry. Tem um ano e dois meses!

- Fico feliz pôr vocês- eu sussurrei.

Tiago abriu a porta com uma chave dourada. A sala estava com a luz acesa. Ouviu-se a voz de Lily lá de cima:

- Tiago, é você?

- Sou eu, amor!- respondeu Tiago- Você está aí em cima?

- Sim. Estou tentando ensinar o Sirius a trocar as fraldas de Harry! sobe rápido! É muito engraçado!

Tiago sussurrou para mim ficar ali e subiu as escadas correndo. Eu não sei o que Tiago disse, só sei que alguns minutos depois Sirius descia as escadas, usando uma calça jeans e um moletom azul escuro.

- Allanis?

Eu não disse nada. aquele sentimento que eu fingia que havia desaparecido voltou à tona. Nós ficamos um tempo apenas nos olhando. Então eu perguntei:

- E a Christie?

Sirius fez que não ouviu aproximou-se de mim e disse:

- Porque você mudou tanto?- havia dor na voz dele e eu senti uma pontada em meu coração.

- O tempo e a distância em fizeram mudar- eu sussurrei- Foi melhor assim. E a Christie?

- Você passou tempo demais longe- disse Sirius- A Guerra está cruel. Lily e Tiago estão correndo risco de vida. Esta é a última semana deles morando aqui. Vamos escondê-los.

- E a Christie?- eu voltei a perguntar.

- Não importa- Sirius desviou o olhar- Você não devia Ter ficado tanto tempo fora. Devia Ter lutado junto com nós nesta guerra. Lutado pôr aquilo que acredita.

- Não, Sirius- eu falei- Eu não podia ficar perto de ti- eu respondi.

- Fugir não é a solução- disse Sirius.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ele aproximou-se de mim e nossos corações batiam acelerados.

- Você quer mesmo saber porque eu acabei com a Christie?

Eu não respondi nada. olhei para os olhos de Sirius e vi-os sem brilho, como se tivessem sofrendo muito.

- Eu acabei com ela, Alanis, porque você cometeu um grande erro ao escolher a garota perfeita de mim.

- Que erro?- eu perguntei.

- Ela era linda, quente, divertida, inteligente, tinha uma família maravilhosa, era rica... Mas tinha um único defeito... ela não era você.

Eu não disse nada. Meu coração bateu mais forte, parecia que ia sair pela minha boca.

- Sabe, acho que só quando eu realmente te perdi descobri que era você quem eu queria Ter. era você que eu queria ir ao cinema todo Domingo, só pra te Ter ao meu lado... era com você que eu queria estar, e não com a Christie. Ela era apenas uma garota entre tantas que existem no mundo, mas Alanis Figg é Alannis Figg e não encontra-se outra no mundo. Mas eu descobri tarde demais que Alannis Figg era o amor da minha vida, que o amor estava do meu lado, que aquela garotinha que encontrou o par ideal para mim, que quando era criança tocava bolinha de papel na minha bunda e jogava futebol comigo, para quem eu tinha que encontrar o cara ideal, era a pessoa perfeita para mim. Eu nunca amei Christie. Ela nunca disputou partidas de futebol comigo, não me empurrou em poças de barro, não furo o pneu da minha bicicleta, não derramou um pote de tempero no meu almoço! Entendeu porque você é perfeita para mim? E, sabe de mais uma coisa, Alanis... Agora, Alannis, acho que finalmente encontrei o cara perfeito para ti. O poderia ser melhor do que um maroto e uma pestinha?

Eu deixei uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e Sirius me beijou. É inexplicável tudo o que eu senti aquele momento. Foi como se o mundo inteiro estivesse em minhas mãos, com se eu pudesse fazer o que eu quisesse, eu nunca tinha ficado tão feliz na minha vida.

Pôr fim, nos separamos e Sirius sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Allanis.

- Eu também te amo!

Ele me abraçou pelo cintura e sorriu:

- Ainda beeeeem mais baixinha que eu!

Eu ri. Era verdade. Eu era dois palmos e meio mais baixa que o Sirius, mesmo de salto alto. Ele me levantou no colo, me deixando da mesma altura que ele, e me beijou mais uma vez.

Sirius me colocou no chão e eu ataquei primeiro.

- Pelo visto você também cresceu- ele sorriu- Pau de sebo.

Nós dois rimos e Sirius me abraçou pôr trás, logo depois segurando minha mão e me levando escada acima:

- Está na hora de conhecer meu afilhado, Harry Potter!

Entramos num quarto de criança e lá estava Tiago, com um bebê no colo, e Lily, brincando com o bebê. Eu me aproximei e olhei para aquela criança. Senti um calor no coração e Lily falou:

- Vai dizer que ele não é lindo?

- Sim, ele é idêntico ao Tiago!- eu disse- Mas tem seus olhos, Lily...

- Os olhos mais lindos do universo- disse Tiago, beijando a mulher.

- Ah, Tiago!- disse Lily, sem graça e desviando do beijo.

Todos riram.

Sirius me olhou e disse:

- Se depender de mim, daqui a nove meses vamos estar com um bebê também! o que você acha!

Eu ri e Sirius falou:

- Lily, arranje uma roupa muito linda para ela que hoje vamos sair para jantar fora!- disse Sirius, importante.

- Não, precisa- eu respondi- tenho a roupa perfeita!

Uma hora depois, eu encontrava Sirius na sala. Ele de terno e gravata e eu com um vestido longuete azul manchado com branco, de alcinhas e com babados, com uma sandália de salto alto prata, bolsa da mesma cor e os cabelos lisos.

Sirius me olhou e depois brincou:

- Cadê aquela garota de pernas roxas que eu conheci?

- Ela cresceu- respondi- Mas talvez ainda goste de jogar futebol...

Nós dois rimos e nos demos as mãos. Saímos pela rua assim, ele me apresentou à adorável motocão, e fomos voando até Londres, onde jantamos num restaurante chique. Depois, voltamos para a casa de Lily e Tiago e subimos até o quarto de Sirius. Ele me olhou e disse:

- Dá o tempo de eu ajeitar minha vida que eu me caso contigo- disse ele.

- Sim.- eu disse, sorrindo.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele me beijou. Deitamos sobre a cama dele e ele repetiu...

- Te amo, Allanis. Te amo...

_**Gente, nem consegui acreditar que recebi comentários para essa fic que, infelizmente, está chegando ao final.. então... Espero que tenham gostado! E continuem comentando! Vocês me fazem tão feliz! XDDDD**_

_Flavinha! Sabia que eu amo qdo você comenta minhas fics? e prometo que vou terminar de postá-la nas próximas semanas!_

_Kmillosk: boom... atualizei, e você ficou sabendo o que aconteceu, hehehe... que bom que gostou da fic! continue comentando!_

_Jehssik: asoahusoash... é, tadinha da gnoma... suoahsuoah... nem sei onde eu tirei esse monte de apelidos avacalhados... :P Que bom que gostou do poema, e que acha ela perfeita pro Sirius... pensando bem eu tbm acho aushauh... até ele acha agora! XDDDD Beijinhos_

_**Gente! Deixem reviews! Não custa nada! Façam uma ficwritter feliz!**_

_**Beijinhos**_


End file.
